Tell Me You Love Me
by Staceeee94x
Summary: Rose and Scorpius used to be best friends but after a drunken revaluation at one of the Weasley's famous Christmas parties the pair can't look each other in the eyes.
1. Chapter 1 - The Morning After

Title: Tell Me You Love Me

Summery: Rose and Scorpious used to be best friends but after a drunken revaluation at one of the Weasley's famous Christmas parties the pair can't look each other in the eyes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1: The Morning After

Rose Weasley stretched in bed and yawned loudly. It was boxing day and she was waking up with a killer hangover. Rose rolled over and squinted in the early morning sunlight - unusual for this time of year. She glanced over at the snoozing figure across the room. Her cousin Lily was breathing heavily in her sleep and drooling on her pillow. Blinking Rose crawled out of bed and stood on the cold wooden floor. She pressed a hand to her pounding head cursing at how drunk she had gotten the night before.

"That is the last time I let James pour me a drink" she mumbled, her mouth feeling like sandpaper. She shuffled out of the bedroom, closing over the door quietly. She made her way down the creaky old staircase and came across the mess which was the Burrow's living room.

Glasses empty and full of dark red liquid lined the table, the Christmas trees glowing faires - which dimly lit up the tree - lay on the branches suspisiously intoxicated, the big fireplace crackled softly in the corner and Crookshanks her family's ancient cat was curled up on the couch.

Rose walked through the room and went into the kitchen, expecting to find her grandmother there, but it was surprisingly empty. Not one member of her family could be found sitting at the old wooden kitchen table. She sunk into one of the hard chairs and lay her head on the cold wood, tabletop.

She looked up when she heard the backdoor opening, "Oh Rose dear, you gave me a heart attack" Mrs Weasley said, clutching a basket of fresh eggs. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick, grandma" Rose whined, putting her head back on the table.

Molly Weasley just sighed and started bustling around in the kitchen, pulling out her wand and getting the cooker going and the knives chopping. "Would you like some tea dear?"

"That would be great" Rose said, perking up at the sound of warm tea soothing away her hangover. Molly just chuckled and took out two mugs, she waved her wand in the direction of the steaming kettle and the cups filled with hot water. In a blink, dark tea swirled around in front of Rose. She pulled the milk jug towards herself and added some to the mug in front of her.

"What happened with you and Scorpius last night?" Mrs Weasley asked, looking at Rose from over the top of her mug.

Rose gulped a huge mouthful of tea, almost scolding her tongue and throat. "Um what do you mean?" she asked cautiously. She knew that someone was bound to ask her about the heated argument she had last night, she had just hoped it wouldn't her grandmother.

"He never said goodbye last night"

"Oh..." Rose muttered. "Yeah he told me that he has feelings for me, grandma. But I don't know if I feel the say way. I mean he's sweet but he's my best friend. I wouldn't want to ruin that" Rose looked down at the liquid in her mug feeling her stomach tighten, remembering the events from the previous night. She'd never seen Scorpius look so humiliated and sad.

_Scorpius had dragged Rose outside and together they stood under the stars. They stood close together, puffs of white clouds coming out of their mouths and noses as they drunkenly stumbled over words. Scorpious held Rose's freezing fingers in his hands trying to keep them warm. _

_He had never seen her look more beautiful than right now; her red hair spilled down her back and shoulders in thick, shiny waves, her nose and cheeks were flushed pink from the winter chill and her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. _

_His stomach flipped around at the sight of her smiling at him and because of what he was going to tell her. He had been debating about telling Rose about his feelings for her, for the past four months now and it was now or never. He stood in front of her and held onto her cold fingers tightly, looking into her hazel coloured eyes. _

_"Rose...I-I-I" he stumbled, taking a deep breath he said what was on his mind, "Rose you look so beautiful tonight and I have a massive crush on you. You are my best friend - your smile brightens up my day and when you laugh I feel like such a little kid, joking around with you. Rose I feel like such an idiot for telling you this but I've been struggling with my feelings for you..." he trailed off, looking at her. _

_Rose swallowed, looking at the boy across from her, she pressed a hand to her chest, feeling the alcohol ooze out of her system. "Oh Scorpius, what? You have feelings for me?" she looked at him and saw how hopeful he looked, thinking she was going to confess her love for him. "I'm sorry, oh honey I'm sorry, I don't want to be horrible but wouldn't it get messy, us dating, I'm mean we are best friends and you know I'm going out with Mark" _

_"Oh yeah, I forgot about Mark" Scorpius lied, he knew fine well that Rose really liked him but the guy was a cheater. And Scorpius couldn't believe Rose couldn't open her eyes and see that. "I just thought you should know" he turned to walk away, but Rose grabbed his wrist. _

_"Scorpius wait" she said, tears sparkling her eyes, "please don't leave. Why did you tell me? You know how I feel about Mark, are you trying to ruin my relationship?" she said softly. _

_Scorpius sighed angrily, "Rose you are too stupid and blind to see that the guy is messing around with you. When will you wake up and realise, that he has had sex with almost every girl in our year?" He bit his tongue at the look on Rose's face. "Rose I didn't mean it like that" _

_"Didn't mean what? That I'm stupid? That Mark will screw me over? What was it Scorpius, or are you just jealous that I don't feel the same way?" Rose cried, tears spilling down her cheeks. _

_"No it wasn't like that-" Scorpius bumbled. _

_"Just leave Scorpius" Rose said, turning her back on the boy. _

_"Rose please, just let me explain" he placed a hand on Rose's shoulder, making her whirl round and scream at him to leave. Her beautiful face twisted with anger and hurt. Scorpious just nodded and slowly made his way down the front garden, towards the old rickety gate where he apparated. _

_Rose sunk to the ground, feeling - for the first time that night - cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried. She didn't know what she was crying about, maybe it was about the argument, maybe it was because she and Scorpius had never fought like that, or maybe it was because she knew deep down that Mark wasn't the right guy for her and the right guy was the one who just left her Grandparents back yard. _


	2. Chapter 2 - Winter Kisses

**A/N Thanks to everyone for reading my little Fanfiction, I've not been writing for a longgggg time so I feel a little sluggish trying to pump out chapters. But thanks to everyone who's read chapter 1 and enjoyed, it means alot. **

Title: Tell Me You Love Me

Summery: Rose and Scorpius used to be best friends but after a drunken revaluation at one of the Weasley's famous Christmas parties the pair can't look each other in the eyes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: Winter Kisses

Later on in the day, when everyone had recovered from their hangovers, the Burrow was on it's way to being neat and tidy again. The living room was no longer filled with empty glasses, bowls and plates from the late night treats. The kitchen was tidy and every surface shining. It was mid afternoon when everyone stopped to admire their handiwork. With all of the work completed and the house back to it's old self, Mrs Weasley with help from Rose and Lily - who was still trying to get over her hangover - prepared the lunch for all of the remaining guests of the Burrow.

The girls and their grandmother stood in the kitchen preparing the left over soup and cutting up bread, when a knock at the backdoor stopped them. Lily went to the door and pulled it open, letting in a bitter cold wind.

"Hi is Rose still here?" a recognisable voice said.

Lily looked at her cousin and opened the door wider to let the visitor in. Standing in a dark brown jacket and thick soled boots, was Mark. "Hi Rose" Mark smiled.

"Hi" Rose smiled, it still amazed her how breathless she got when she looked at him. Mark was captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team. With his broad shoulders and dazzling smile, it was a wonder why he chose Rose out of all the girls in their year. "How was your Christmas?" she asked.

"Good, how was yours?" Mark asked.

Rose just nodded and sent her grandmother and cousin a look which said she wanted to be alone. Mrs Weasley shuffled Lily out of the kitchen, "Mark dear it's nice seeing you again, if you want to stay for lunch there is plenty of soup to go around"

"That would be great thanks" Mark smiled. Rose closed the kitchen door after her relatives and sat down at the kitchen table. Mark took off his jacket and sat across from her.

"I hope you don't think I'm being cheeky but why are you here Mark?" Rose asked.

"I came to give you this" Mark said, fishing a small box out of his jacket pocket.

Rose gingerly picked up the box, she opened the velvety lid to see a necklace winking up at her. It was a simple gold chain with a small heart shaped locket on the end. Rose picked up the locket and stared at it, it was beautiful but she didn't wear necklaces. In fact she didn't really wear jewellery, the only thing she wore was a small string bracelet that Scorpius bought her one day they went to Diagon Alley.

_The day Rose and Scorpius went to Diagon Alley, it was a gloriously sunny day. The small wizarding town was packed with witches and wizards bustling up and down the streets getting prepared for returning to Hogwarts the following week. As Rose and Scorpius were leaving Flourish and Blotts bookstore Rose noticed a small market stall in a nook of the street. Rose grabbed Scorpius's wrist and pulled him towards the stall. _

_Rose looked down at the pretty string jewellery, many pieces of brightly coloured string wound together to create a beautiful weave of colours, held tightly with a small silver clasp. In front of the bracelets in large looped writing were little signs, each with a different word. Luck, wealth, friendship and love were just a few. _

_"Interested?" asked the woman behind the stall. She had masses of black hair which tumbled down her back held in place with a golden head band. Her wrists jingled with hundreds of bracelets, a few had little bells attached to them. Her large green eyes studied Rose and Scorpius. _

_"Just looking, they are beautiful" Rose breathed, "What do these mean?" she asked, pointing at the luck sign. _

_The woman winked, "they mean what you want them to mean, each of these bracelets are special. Hide special qualities. That sort of thing, care for one?" the woman asked, picking up the basket of Luck bracelets. _

_Rose felt tempted to pick up one of the bracelets rummaged in her pockets counting her money. She signed, "sorry I can't afford one. But they are beautiful. C'mon Scorpius let's go" _

_Before they left Diagon Alley, Rose sat in The Leaky Cauldron waiting for Scorpius as he did some last minute shopping. She stood up when Scorpius came into the pub smiling to himself. Rose caught the smirk on his face, "what are you smiling about?" _

_In response Scorpius held out his hand and dropped a string bracelet into her hand. "I know how much you loved them and before you argue you are taking it, and I'm not taking no for an answer" Scorpius said, smiling at Rose. _

_Rose couldn't respond she just pulled him into a hug and held on tight, "you are my best friend Scorpius . Thank you so much" _

_Rose spun the bracelet around her wrist, she later found out that it had been a friendship bracelet. She looked up at Mark and smiled, she reminded herself that she was so lucky right now. She had an amazing boyfriend, was in her last year of Hogwarts and soon she would be taking on an internship at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She had her life sorted out but why was she still feeling sad and angry? _

_"Well? What do you think of the necklace, baby?" Mark asked, holding Rose's hand. _

_"It's beautiful, can you put it on me?" she asked, standing up and walking round the table. _

_Mark grinned and Rose lifted the hair from the back of her neck. Mark unclasped the chain and slipped it around Rose's neck, delicately he clasped the necklace again. He softly stroked her neck making Rose shiver. Lightly he pressed his lips to her throat. The cool metal against Rose's neck felt scorching hot from Mark's lips. _

_She dropped her hair and turned around smiling at Mark, his blue eyes sparkled mischievously but it faded when Rose shook her head. "My family are here are you crazy?" she giggled. _

_"Was just a thought, but I gotta go anyway" Mark said, he took Rose in his arms and kissed her passionately, taking away Rose's breath. When he pulled away, he winked, "See you at school, Rosie" he said before closing over the backdoor. _

_Rose's legs felt like jelly and her stomach flipped over. They were so close, if her family hadn't have been here. Her and Mark would have been able to sneak up stairs, slowly undress and have sex for the first time. Times like this was when Rose hated having a big family. _


	3. Chapter 3 - Off to Hogwarts we go

**A/N Hey so this chapter has a lot more dialouge than the other 2. But thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who is sticking with me :) It means alot. **

Title: Tell Me You Love Me

Summery: Rose and Scorpius used to be best friends but after a drunken revaluation at one of the Weasley's famous Christmas parties the pair can't look each other in the eyes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3: Off to Hogwarts we go

It was the last day of the Christmas holidays and Rose and Lily were in their shared bedroom, packing up their trunks before they went back to Hogwarts. Rose was hunched over the trunk placing folded school robes in neat piles, listening to Lily as she moaned and whined about not being able to go to Hogsmead this term. Her parents banned her from stepping foot outside of Hogwarts because she had gotten drunk on Christmas. They also took away her broom - which her father thought was a step too far - enabling her to play for Gryffindor when the Quidditch season started back up.

Mid rant Lily glanced over at her cousin, "hey Rose what's up, you've been quiet?" Lily asked, dropping a hairbrush into her trunk.

Rose looked up from her trunk and looked over, "nothing is wrong, I'm just listening" Rose shrugged, sniffling.

Lily pulled Rose into a hug, "what's wrong?"

"Scorpius hates me, he hasn't spoke to me at all since our fight on Christmas" Rose said, wiping away a tear which was running down her cheek.

"You guys are best friends, I'm sure you will make up with him. You'll see him tomorrow on the train, tell him then that you miss him" Lily said, rubbing her cousin's back.

"Yeah I guess so" Rose said, wiping her face.

"But enough of that lets talk gossip? You still didn't tell me why Mark was here the other day?"

Typical Lily, always wanting to know everyone else's business. That was why she hung out with Chasity Rivers and Miranda Blake. They were dementors when gossip was around, the would suck up every morsel of news and if they could use it to their advantage they would.

"Nothing happened" Rose said, turning her back on her cousin.

"C'mon Rose don't be like that. I know you better than anyone and I know when you are lying" Lily demanded.

"Lily I'm not lying. Nothing happened. And nothing would happen with you lot being in the house. Okay happy?"

"Oh" Lily began, "Oh-you mean you guys haven't-"

"Nope and don't go telling your mates or they'll take the pleasure of constantly harassing me about it" Rose said, shutting the lid of her trunk tight.

"Don't worry I wont tell a soul" Lily said, getting back to packing. She stopped again and looked at Rose, "But you like him don't you?"

"Yes"

"But?" she pushed.

"But nothing, I like him end of story. I just can't seem to get one moments peace with him. Without, you and Scorpius constantly wanting something or Filtch catching us every time we sneak out"

"Well you know what you gotta do, you gotta dress up in your sluttiest panties and bra and surprise him when he finished Quidditch practice" Lily winked. "And then you two will be able to be alone"

"Trust you to go with slutty underwear" Rose said, shaking her head. "I will be doing it my way. Which will be me planning it and not surprising people"

"Surprising who?" came a voice from the now opened door. It was Hermione, Rose's mother carrying a handful of freshly cleaned clothes.

"It's nothing mum" Rose said, accepting a load of laundry from her mum.

Hermione looked at both girls and slowly she said, "okay. Dinner will be ready soon"

"Okay mum" Rose said. When her mum left she made sure the door was closed tight. Cursing herself for not thinking of putting a Imperturbable Charm on the door. She turned back to Lily and snapped, "you couldn't have kept your mouth down, you're just lucky that wasn't my dad, he would have flipped at the thought of me having sex"

"But you aren't having sex" Lily pointed out.

"Well it's all the same to him" Rose said, slumping down onto the bed.

"Hey Rose, Mark is crazy for you. I see it in the way he looks at you. You don't need to rush to have sex with him, when the time is right, I'm sure it'll be worth the wait" Lily said, closing her trunk. Rose just smiled at her cousin in thanks.

Early the next morning the whole of the burrow was up and everyone was running around mad getting their last few things together. Owls squawked as they were being put into their cages, every trunk was packed, shut and waiting in the living room and the everyone who was returning to Hogwarts were bleary eyed and yawning at the thought of the early train journey back to school.

The house smelled of eggs and bacon as Mrs Weasley had the pans in the kitchen sizzling away in the kitchen. Rose sat in the living room, her eyes squinting to focus on the page - due to having a terrible sleep the night before - of the latest addition of Witch Weekly. Lily had a subscription to the magazine and she'd left the copy on the table the night before. Rose was reading through the magazine learning new tips about how to create the perfect pumpkin pie, where the best place to buy dress robes was and the cons of using love potions.

Rose looked up from reading and saw her younger cousin Molly sitting crossed legged on the floor, a large ancient ruins book in her hand. Molly was studying for the exams which took place in May. I should really start studying more Rose thought. It wasn't that she was lazy or because she inherited her mothers intellect she thought she shouldn't have to study. No it was because she couldn't study not until she was in the Hogwarts library surrounded by the smell of dusty books, parchment and quill ink. Until then she would just do some light reading in the form of Lily's magazine subscription.

She put down the magazine after reading the advice column, where it was filled with women complaining about their dead lovelives. Her own love life was getting no where, she didn't need to read about grown woman complaining about there's.

At half past 10 everyone was gathered in the garden with their trunks. Rose looked round at her family, excitement due to going back to Hogwarts setting in. She was currently dressed in muggle clothes, a pair of faded blue jeans, a warm brown jumper and a pair of brown leather boots, to keep away the bitter winter air. Before everyone left, Mr and Mrs Weasley hugged all their grandchildren and wished them luck in the new term.

Even though, she only had a few months left of school and the thought of staying in the Burrow with all of her family, for another day made her feel claustrophobic, her heart still tightened slightly at the thought of being away until the summer.

The old rusty bucket, which sat in the middle of the circle of Weasleys and Potters, began to glow blue. The portkey, which would take them to an alleyway not far from Kings Cross Station, was signaling that it was due to leave.

"Quickly everyone hold on tight!" Arthur Weasley, called to his grandchildren.

Everyone grabbed hold of the bucket which was now startlingly white. And whoosh the bucket lifted into the air with the Weasley/Potter kids still attached. The bucket spun around and the air bent around Rose. She tried to look at the world around her but it was just blurred colours which made her eyes sore. She felt sick as her stomach was jerked as the bucket spun faster and then suddenly she felt solid ground.

She stumbled to get her feet, her head still spinning. She was so glad that they only decided to bring their trunks no way would it be safe for owls to travel to London via portkey. Instead the owls would be flying there themselves and they would set off on their journey just after nightfall.

The Weasley and Potter children made their was into Kings Cross Station. Walking down towards platforms 9 and 10. The train station was packed at quarter to eleven, commuters making their way to and from work on the trains. The smell of coffee and fresh bagels hung think in the air. There was train station workers everywhere trying to deal with the long queues and broken ticket machines.

"Why is it so busy?" Hugo (Rose's brother) asked, he stood staring at the wall in front of them. When everyone shrugged or shook their head in confusion, he ran towards the wall dragging his trunk behind him.

"Hugo!" Rose yelled and watched as her brother slipped through the wall.

"C'mon let's just go. The sooner we get through that wall the better. It's nearly ten to eleven" Albus said, looking down at his watch. He was the next to go through onto platform 9 and three quarters. He then ran towards the wall with his trunk.

"I'm next" Roxanne Weasley said, "I'm meeting Derrick and I want us to get a carriage before they all fill up" made her way onto the platform.

"We are so not sharing a carriage with them. I do not want to know what they get up to" Lily shuddered. "But anyway off to school we go dear cousins" she followed the same process her cousins before her did.

Rose went next; she looked at the wall in front of her and pulled on the handle of her trunk, dragging it on it's little wheels. She ran full force into the wall. Light and sound whizzed past her eyes and ears and then she blinked and everything around her had changed.

She looked up and saw a large sign hanging above her head; Platform 9 and 3/4 it read in gold lettering. The platform was packed with students who were returning to Hogwarts saying their goodbyes to parents and loved ones who were there to see them off. And the one thing which made her smile like an idiot and feel giddy was the site of the Hogwarts Express. The scarlet snake was producing white fluffy clouds as students were climbing aboard and stopping to hang out of the windows to wave goodbye to their parents.

Rose scanned the crowds looking for the familiar blonde head she was so desperate to find. But someone else caught her attention. "Hey you" Mark said, slipping his hand into hers.

"Hey!" she cried, spinning round and smiling up at her boyfriend. She wanted to kiss him right her and now, but to save herself the embarrassment she settled for a warm brief hug. The sharp shrill whistle which alerted students that the train was getting ready to leave the platform startled them and they step onto the train.

The train corridor was tight with Hogwarts students as they trudged up and down to find seats and meet up with friends. As the train pulled away away from the station, the crowds started to thin out as students disappeared into carriages.

"Hey babe. I gotta go now " Mark said, pulling Rose in for a quick peck, "See you tonight" Rose nodded as he when through the sliding doors connecting the carriages. It was tradition that the Ravenclaw Quidditch team would sit together in a carriage, discussing their holidays and talking battle strategy about what was the best way to claim the Quidditch House Cup. And since Mark was the captain he was required to show up. She sighed and walked towards the back of the train where she knew her cousins and friends would be sitting.

In the carriage at the end she found it empty bar on member of the Weasley clan. Dominique Weasley sat staring out of the window as the train chugged along passing towns and cars on the motorway.

"Hey Dominique" Rose said, shaking her cousin out of her daydream. "Where's everyone else?" she asked. She stood on the seat and stuffed her trunk onto the overhead baggage shelf.

"Away to meet other people. Be thankful that this carriage is quiet the now soon you wont be able to hear yourself think" Dominique rolled her crystal clear blue eyes. Dominique like her sister and mother all looked identical. With the same silvery blonde hair and blue eyes, although Dominique was also like her father; she had the same smirk and nose. And unlike her her older sister Victorie who inherited her mother's blunt critical manner, Dominique got her father's relaxed laid back personality.

Rose just shrugged and sat across from her cousin, "are you excited to be finished Hogwarts this year?"

Dominique grinned, "yup, mum and dad said I can go to Paris this year and study". A dreamy look came over her face. "Hey! You should come with me. We could rent a little flat by the Seine, eat amazing pastries and date sexy French men" Dominique giggled, fantasising.

Rose thought about it for a moment, it would be pretty amazing to live abroad. She could always apply to the French Ministry of Magic and do an internship. But she knew her parents would never let her go, well her mother would but Ron would straight out refuse to sent his eighteen year old daughter to a foreign country. She sighed, "I would never be allowed to go"

"Yes you would! I'll be there. You're not going alone Rose" Dominique pouted, "at least ask, please. It'll be so much fun"

"Okay I'll ask"

"Ask for what?" Hugo, asked sliding open the door and flopping down beside his sister.

"If I can go to Paris this year after graduation" Rose explained.

"No way will dad let you go to Paris" the confirmation of this made Rose deflate.

An hour after Hugo joined Dominique and Rose, followed by Albus and his girlfriend Wendy Price a Hufflepuff prefect and Lily who was in a foul mood after having an argument with her on and off again lover Patrick Mathews, Rose got up to go for a walk. Being stuck in a compartment with her family made her feel claustrophobic. She had just spent two weeks at Christmas with them all, she needed a break for the Weasley/Potter banter. And she needed to apologise to Scorpius.

She walked down the train looking in compartment door windows, asking passing students - some had already changed into their school robes - if any of them had seen Scorpius. She stopped Ruth Parker the one of the beaters on the slytherin Quidditch Team. Even though Scoripus wasn't on the team at least he was in her house.

"Hey Ruth"

"Hey Rose, good Christmas?" Ruth asked.

"Yeah great. Hey look you haven't seen Scorpius have you?"

Ruth stopped and tapped her chin with her forefinger as if she was thinking hard. Ruth wasn't the bright button in the box but she could kick anyone's ass on the Quidditch field so that made up for the brains. She shook her head, "no sorry, I haven't seen him" she started walking and said over her shoulder, "if I see him I'll let him know"

"Thanks" Rose said to Ruth's back.

Rose stood in the corridor of the noisy train as it tumbled past country roads and green fields. She looked at her reflection of the glass panels in the train doors. Where had Scorpius gone, it felt like he had disappeared. A thought entered her head. She knew exactly where he was. She darted through the doors Ruth had went through she walked quickly down the train passing the last carriage which her family were in. The large grey door at the end where all of the food supplies were kept was closed like normal.

She pulled her want out and pointed it at the key hole, "alohamora" she called out. There was a click of locks being undo and she slid the door opened. The inside smelled like wood and sweets. In amongst the wooden crates sat Scorpius with a book in his hand.

He looked up at Rose when she entered and dropped his gaze quickly.

Rose's throat felt dry and her stomach was knotted. She had no idea what she was going to say to Scorpius, she knew what she felt but it was putting the feelings into words which was the tricky part. She walked over and slid down onto the floor her back pressed against a box. "Hey Scorpius...um, look. I'm really-"

"-what do you want Rose?" Scoirpus cut across her.

Rose recoiled slightly as she looked at the hurt look on his face and the storm brewing in his grey eyes. "I'm sorry" she said in a small voice.

"Oh that's great Rose you're sorry" Scorpius slammed the book closed. "You weren't the one to make a fool of yourself at you grandparents Christmas party, confess your feelings and then have then threw back in your face, were you Rose?" he spat.

Tears bubbled in Rose's eyes, "no but if you just listen to me" she began.

He shook his head, "no Rose I told you the truth and you never even consider it from my point of view" Scorpius said, his voice thick with tears. Rose had never seen him cry, she'd seen him angry and sad but never cry. It made her heart squeeze just seeing him look so torn. "I told you how I felt and after it I felt like an idiot"

"I really am sorry Scorpius. But I'm with Mark. You know I love you but you're my best friend, I would never want to ruin something like that" she sniffed loud.

"What do you see in him?"

Rose was taken back by the question, sure she'd been asked it by Lily and Dominique, even her mother but never Scorpius and never in that tone of voice. Rose thought for a minute, what did she see in Mark. Why did she choose him out of every other guy in her year? Sure he was sweet, he bought her things, like the necklace at Christmas. And he was so hot but they didn't have anything in common. Mark was always talking about Quidditch and when he wasn't talking about it he was playing it. They only had one class in together which was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Rose felt sad thinking that they had never been close emotionally. Rose had never poured her heart out to him, let him hold her and sit with her until she was finished crying. He wasn't the one who held back her hair that time she got so drunk she was sick everywhere. He wasn't the one who sat and had to endure hours of Rose bitching about how it was unfair that she had gotten an Exceeds Expectations on her Ancient Ruins O.W.L when she deserved an Outstanding. It was Scorpius who was there for all of that.

"He cares for me Scorpius" which made Scoripus snort, "he treats me right, he hasn't pushed me to have sex with him" she licked her lips trying to think of other things Mark does. "He loves me" Scorpius shook his head in disgust.

"Rose listen to yourself. You are just generalising a person. Not a boyfriend" he sighed, he picked up his book and stood up.

Rose scrambled to her feet, "so Scorpius you're saying you don't think I should be treated the way Mark is treating me?" she asked standing in front of him with her arms folded.

Scorpius shook his head, "Rose I don't want to discuss this anymore. I'm done with this" he tried to move past her but she just stood in front of him again.

"No. I want to talk about it so we are" she said, "how should I be treated"

He sighed desperately. He so did not want to get into this, he had came in here to hide away and not have to deal with anyone until Hogwarts. Rose was his best friend and he really did love her, ever since they had been kids. But right now he wanted to run away and hide from her. She was so close to him that he could smell the lingering smell of her skin which drove him crazy. Her long red hair was framing her beautiful face and she had that determined look in her eyes which made him love her more and always made him slightly scared of her (but he would never admit that to her)

He looked her in the face, he knew he had to give her an answer or she would never drop it.

"I would show you off, tell everyone how lucky I was to be your boyfriend. Tell you were beautiful every single day, even if you thought you weren't. I would never lie to you. Never cheat on you or look at any other woman" his throat dry and he felt naked and exposed. "Rose I would look after you when you got old, love you forever. And never ever let you tell yourself you aren't good enough"

Rose's breath caught in her throat. She had been open with Scorpius before but she had never ever heard him say these kind of things before. Her head felt dizzy as she looked into his thunderclouds coloured eyes. She was now just aware that their chest were touching. Her heart was beating fast and she felt lightheaded.

"Rose I know you are with Mark but I will never stop loving you and when he hurts you I will be there to pick you back up"

Rose jerked out of it, "what? What do you mean 'when he hurts me?' Mark wouldn't do that to me" she snapped, anger now surging through her bones.

Scorpius blinked, "that was not what I meant Rose-" he started.

"Save it Scorpius. You may be able to convince me with your words that you are only trying to be a friend. But you've always been jealous of Mark" she spun on her heel and marched out of the door, not turning round once.

Scorpius kicked the closest box to him. He didn't wince as pain shot up his leg. His heart had already taken a beaten and he was still recovering from that pain.

**A/N A longer chapter this time. Yay! Sorry it has taken me ages to upload I was just really busy with college and stuff. But thanks again to everyone who is reading this little story and enjoying it, it means alot. Please give it a review really helps me out and so I know people are interested. Okay bye. **


End file.
